1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toothbrush comprising a handle and a head for improved cleaning to the interdental regions of the teeth, said head comprising a linear arrangement of bristles transverse to the general longitudinal axis of the brush and extending along a length equal to or greater than a third of the width of the toothbrush head at the location of the arrangement.
2. The Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 1,191,556 (Blake) details a toothbrush consisting of the usual tuft bristle formation interspersed with flexible blades.
WO 99/01054 outlines a toothbrush with flexible fin structures that aid in the cleaning process by penetrating the interproximal region of teeth.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,483 details a patent application with normal bristle tufts in which the terminal tufts of the toothbrush are inclined away from each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,295,156 discloses individual tufts fan but not a confluent linear array of bristles.